


Things Clint Barton May Not Do

by DaintyCrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barton is an asshole, Humor, Lists, Other, Parody, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hat die Neigung, seine eigene Art von Späße zu spielen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Clint Barton May Not Do

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Clint Barton May Not Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430996) by [MadamBackslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBackslash/pseuds/MadamBackslash). 



> Einige begriffe sind in Englisch geblieben, weil sie Deutsch einfach absolut dämlich klingen, oder der Witz sonst verschwinden würde.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles ist von MARVEL oder MadamBackslash.

„Sie machen eine Liste.“  
„Es scheint so … ist effektiver, als ihn weiterhin zu Disziplinarverfahren zu schleppen, Sir.“  
„Ich sehe schon.“  
Agent Coulson konnte Nick Furys Skepsis fast schon schmecken.  
„Das merkwürdige ist, es scheint zu funktionieren. Ich kämpfe seitdem mit viel weniger von seinem unsozialen …“  
„Bullshit?“ bot Fury an.  
„Das ist eine Art, es auszudrücken, ja,“ antwortete Coulson erleichtert, „Aus für Götter und Menschen, und wahrscheinlich sogar Barton selbst, unbekannten Gründen, scheint er Respekt vor der Liste zu haben.“ Er händigte Fury eine Kopie aus, der sie nahm als sei er davon überzeugt, sie würde in seinen Händen in Flammen aufgehen, und zu lesen begann.

 

DIE LISTE DER DINGE, DIE CLINT BARTON NICHT TUN SOLLTE

1\. Das Erlegen eines Vogels ist keine Angemessene Begrüßung.  
2\. Nutzen Sie keines der der Sieben Worte der offenen Verbindung, selbst wenn sie grammatikalisch und wissenschaftlich korrekt sind.  
3\. Sie müssen Hosen tragen, wenn jemand aus der Öffentlichkeit in der Nähe ist. Für den Zweck dieser Regel: Director Fury zählt als „Öffentlichkeit.“  
4\. Führen Sie Steve nicht in die irre, was moderne Kultur angeht, besonders nicht bei der Bedeutung von Slang-Worten.  
5\. Ihr Name ist nicht Lola und Sie sind kein Showgirl, egal wie gut Sie in Frauenkleidung aussehen.  
6\. Tony und Bruce sind weder 'Science Boyfriends' noch 'The Wonder Twins'.  
7\. Versuchen Sie nicht, Director Fury zu provozieren, damit er seinen Namen ausleben kann.  
8\. Essen bettelt nicht um Gnade.  
9\. Kopfüber in Toiletten zu hängen ist nicht lustig.“

„Cap hat geschrien wie ein kleines Mädchen.“  
„Dennoch nicht lustig.“

10\. SHIELD-Fahrzeuge dürfen nur für SHIELD-Einsätze genutzt werden. Dazu gehören weder Sauftouren noch Dates.  
11\. Das Ziel eines Drogentestes ist es nicht, zu sehen ob Sie „die Sammlung vervollständigt“ haben.  
12\. Versuchen Sie nicht, „die Sammlung zu vervollständigen“.  
13\. Versuche nicht irgendjemandem deine Meinung zu seinem persönlichen Leben mitzuteilen, es sei denn, du wirst ausdrücklich danach gefragt; Erzähle den Leuten mit Beziehungsproblemen nicht, wie sie Körper entsorgen können SELBST WENNN sie ausdrücklich danach fragen.  
14\. Versuchen Sie nicht, jemanden zu hypnotisieren, insbesondere nicht JARVIS.  
15\. Versuchen Sie nicht, jemandem sein Schicksal vorher zusagen, insbesondere nicht JARVIS.  
16\. Schließen Sie Tony nicht in seiner Werkstatt ein.  
17\. Schließen Sie Tony nicht AUS seiner Werkstatt AUS.  
18\. Versuchen Sie nicht, irgendwelche Methoden der Fortbewegung innerhalb eines Gebäudes zu nutzen, außer Fahrstühle oder Ihre Eigenen Füße.

Coulson hob seine Augenbrauen, um er ein paar Füße an seinem Bürofenster vorbeikommen zu sehen.

19\. Ja, Barton, das schließt Ihre Hände ein.  
20\. Fragen Sie niemanden, ob er sich 'glücklich fühlt' während Sie mit einem Pfeil auf ihn zielen.  
21\. Sie befinden sich nicht in einem U-Boot, und der Helicarrier muss nicht, „Tauchen! Tauchen! Tauchen!“  
22\. Fragen Sie nicht, ob Sie auf dem 'Disco-Stick' von jemandem reiten dürfen.  
23\. Director Fury ist nicht Ihr Kumpel.  
24\. Niemanden interessiert es, was Sie letzte Nacht mit seiner Mutter getan haben, oder was sie gesagt hat.  
25\. Nutzen Sie Büroequipment für nichts anderes als das, wofür es bestimmt ist.  
26\. Ersetzen Sie den Haushaltskaffee nicht durch koffeinfreien.  
27\. Füllen Sie keine Getränke in die Kaffeemaschine, es sei denn, es handelt sich um Kaffee.  
28\. Machen Sie Kaffee nicht mit einer anderen Flüssigkeit, als normalem Leitungswasser.  
29\. Machen Sie nichts anderes in die Kaffeemaschine als Kaffeesatz und und normales Leitungswasser.  
30\. Lassen Sie die Kaffeemaschine einfach in Ruhe, Barton.  
31\. Möglicherweise sind Sie „ein armer Junge aus einer armen Familie“, aber sie können in einer Einsatzbesprechung nicht 'Bohemian Rhapsody' singen.  
32\. Und eigentlich auch keinen anderen Song.  
33\. Lageberichte dürfen nicht als Ausdruckstanz abgegeben werden.  
34\. Geben Sie Bruce keine Kauspielzeuge.

„Aber sie sind gut für seine Zähne!“  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Barton!“

35\. Möglicherweise haben die USA keine offizielle Sprache, aber SHIELD hat eine. Und es ist nicht Esperanto.  
36\. Thors Hammer ist nicht sein Penis.  
37\. Director Fury stellt keine Rhetorischen Fragen.

„Ist das eine Rhetorische Frage, Sir?“  
„Nein.“  
„Nun, hypothetisch gesprochen … “  
„Hypothetisch gesprochen könnte ich Ihren Hintern zum Hausmeister herabsetzten in der Zeit, in der Sie diesen Satz beenden. Möchten Sie diesen Satz beenden?“  
„Nein, Sir.“  
„Verdammt richtig, wollen Sie nicht.“

38\. Versuchen Sie nicht Steve davon zu überzeugen, auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu wechseln.  
39\. Versuchen Sie nicht EGAL WEN davon zu überzeugen, auf die dunkle Seite der Macht zu wechseln.

„Die dunkle Seite hat Kekse.“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht. Halten Sie den Mund, Barton.“

40\. Sie sind kein von Gott gewählter Pfarrer in irgendeiner anerkannten Religion.  
41\. Malen Sie niemanden an, der schläft, ohnmächtig, bewusstlos, oder sonst irgendwie nicht zurechnungsfähig ist.  
42\. Das schließt ein, auf jemanden zu schreiben.  
43\. Selbst wenn es nicht in einer Sprache ist die sie verstehen.  
44\. Niemand von SHIELD oder der Avengers Initiative möchte ein Ballontier, selbst wenn sie sagen, sie wollen eins. Selbst bei Stark.  
45\. Selbst wenn es aus aufgeblasenen Kondomen besteht.  
46\. Schlafen Sie nicht in den Lüftungsschächten.  
47\. Schlafen Sie nicht halb aus den Lüftungsschächten heraushängend.

„Aber es war gemütlich!“  
„Die stellvertretende Direktorin fand das nicht, und es war ihr Büro, in welches Ihr Kopf und Ihre Arme hingen.

48\. Versuchen sie nicht, irgendetwas gegen Magische Bohnen einzutauschen.  
49\. Nennen Sie Agent Coulson nicht „Honey.“  
50\. Nennen Sie Agent Coulson überhaupt nicht anders, als „AgentCoulson“ oder „Sir“.  
51\. Verlangen Sie nicht von die Menschen, Sie „Al“ zu nennen.  
52\. Nennen Sie niemanden „Betty“, es sei denn, es ist sein richtiger Name.  
53\. Verlangen Sie nicht, dass die Leute Sie „Prinzessin“ nennen.  
54\. Jammern sie nicht, wenn Thor Sie „Prinzessin“ nennt.  
55\. Niemand will Ihr Muttermal sehen.

„Aber es hat die Form von -“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht.“

56\. Niemand ist von Greifzehen beeindruckt. Nutze deine Hände, um Leuten Dinge zu reichen.  
57\. Alternative Waschanleitungen für Dinge sollen nicht „an Natasha gegeben werden“.

„Sie sind ein laufender toter Mann, Barton.“  
„Nur wenn Sie es ihr erzählen, Sir.“  
„Sie nehmen an, dass ich es noch nicht getan habe.“  
„Fuck,“ Clint sah sich nach dem nächsten Lüftungsschacht um.

58\. Schauen Sie nicht LOTR nachdem Sie jedes mal den Fernseher beleidigen, sobald Legolas zu sehen ist.  
59\. Bieten Sie niemandem „sexuelle Heilung“ an.  
60\. Versprechen Sie niemandem Wunderheilung, egal welcher Art.  
61\. Fragen Sie niemanden, ob er Ihre geistige Energie neu ordnen könnte.  
62\. Sie haben keinen 'Boom-Stick'.  
63\. Kettensägen sind eine autorisierten SHIELD-Waffen.  
64\. Reichen Sie lediglich Anforderungsformulare zu Dingen ein, die wirklich existieren.

„Es sollte mich nicht mehr als eine Woche kosten, etwas zusammen zu basteln, das diesen Job übernimmt.“  
„Fantastisch!“  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Stark. Unterstützen Sie ihn nicht auch noch.“

65\. Jemanden aus der Umlaufbahn mir Atomwaffen anzugreifen ist nicht der einzige Weg, um sicherzugehen.  
66\. Sie sind nicht auf „einer Mission von Gott“.  
67\. Nicht einmal, wenn Thor Sie geschickt hat.  
68\. Wenn sie geschickt werden, um etwas zu holen, oder zu finden, dann dürfen Sie es nicht als Quest bekanntgeben.  
69\. Essen Sie nichts, was nicht zuvor von mindestens zwei anderen menschlichen Wesen als „Essen“ identifiziert wurde.  
70\. Essen Sie kein Essen, welches anderen Gattungen zugedacht ist.  
71\. Befehle entgegenzunehmen ist nicht gegen ihre Religion.  
72\. Sie sind kein Mitglied irgendeiner königlichen Familie, welches zu seinem eigenen Schutz untergetaucht ist.

„Aber sie haben Prinzessin Anastasia nie gefunden.“  
„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie mehr als hundert Jahre alt sein müsste, bin ich mir relativ sicher, dass Sie nicht sie sind.“  
„Ich sehe jung aus, für mein Alter. Gute Gene.“  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Barton.“

73.Sie sind kein Ninja.  
74\. Sie können Menschen nicht nur mit Hilfe ihres Gehirns töten.

„Es sollte mir zumindest erlaubt sein, es zu versuchen!“  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Barton.“

75\. Der Name des Directort ist 'Fury' nicht 'Furry'.  
76\. Sie dürfen keinen Fisch in egal welche Bademöglichkeiten einschmuggeln.  
77\. Oder irgendwelche anderen Wassertiere oder Amphibien.  
78\. Oder irgendwelche speziellen Wasservögel.  
79\. Lassen Sie nicht-Menschen einfach zu Hause.

„Aber Sir-“  
„Ein Wort über Thor, und du bekommst einen Monat im Militärgefängnis, hast du mich verstanden?“  
„Ja, Sir.“

80\. Lassen Sie von hohen Positionen nichts auf die Köpfe anderer fallen, außer auf einer Mission, und auch dann nur, um dem Ziel näher zu kommen.  
81\. Ziehen Sie während eines Debriefings nicht ihre Hosen aus. Das ist es nicht, was 'Debriefing' heißt.

„Und warum heißt es dann so?“  
„Lass deinen Körper einfach innerhalb deiner Kleidung.“

82\. Sie müssen an Debriefings vollständig bekleidet teilnehmen, was so definiert ist, dass ihr ganzer Oberkörper (Vorder- und Rückseite), ihr Gesäß und ihre Genitalien, und ihre Beine ganz oder teilweise bedeckt sind.  
83\. Die stellvertretende Direktorin ist nicht „voller Klänge von Musik“  
84\. Verlangen Sie nicht, bei diplomatischen Missionen anwesend zu sein.

„Das ist unfair, Sir.“  
„Nicht nach dem letzten Mal, Barton.“  
„Es war nur eine kleine Bombe!“  
„Sage ich doch.“

85\. Fügen Sie weder Pailletten, noch Spitze, noch Rüschen, noch Tüll, noch andere Verzierungen zu Ihrer Rüstung hinzu.  
86\. Auch keine anderen Teile einer Uniform.

„Aber sie sogt dafür, dass ich mich hübsch finde!“  
„Halt den Mund, Barton.“

87\. Unternehmen Sie keine „Astralreisen“ während Meetings.  
88\. Verlangen Sie nicht „Ihr Gesicht aufzusetzen“, bevor Sie in die Schlacht ziehen.  
89\. Treten Sie nicht aus der Vereinigung aus.  
90\. Iron Man ist nicht „der einzige Weg zu fliegen“.  
91\. Versuchen Sie nicht irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas, zu egal welcher Zeit, aus egal welchem Grund, mit egal welcher Methode zu exorzieren. Niemals.

„Aber der Computer wurde heimgesucht.“  
„Ihr Passwort zu vergessen heißt nicht, dass der Computer heimgesucht wird.“

92\. Das SHIELD-Security-Personal ist nicht „Die Lustige Polizei“.  
93\. Reichen Sie keine Lageberichte ein, die mit irgendeiner unsichtbaren Tinte geschrieben wurden.

„Wir sind eine verdeckte Geheimorganisation, und ich habe nicht die Erlaubnis, unsichtbare Tinte zu verwenden. Wie unfair ist das denn?“  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Barton.“

94\. Sie haben keine Anhänger.  
95\. Und keinen unsichtbaren Freund.  
96\. Fragen Sie nicht nach einer SHIELD-Freigabe für ihren unsichtbaren Freund.  
97\. Oder für irgendjemand anderen. Wenn Jesus eine SHIELD-Freigabe braucht, was zweifelhaft ist, dann kann er selbst danach fragen.  
98\. Bemalen Sie nicht ihre persönlichen Unterkünfte.  
99\. Die Wände mit Sharpie-Markern zu bemalen zählt dazu.  
100\. Ihre persönliche Unterkunft braucht keine „Fensterdekoration“.  
101\. Sie haben kein Totemtier.  
102\. Sie sind kein Totemtier.  
103\. Verlangen Sie nicht, dass man den Montag als Heiligen Tag bezeichnet.  
104\. Rufen Sie nicht den Tod zur Arbeit.  
105\. Geben Sie überhaupt nicht vor, tot zu sein.

„Hey, wenn Agent Coulson …“  
„Denken Sie ganz genau darüber nach, wie Sie wollen, dass dieses Gespräch endet, Barton.“  
„Ach seien sie doch still, Sir.“

106\. Sie müssen duschen – mit Seife – mindestens ein mal am Tag.

„Zählt es, wenn ich die Seife nutze, um den Abfluss zu verstopfen?“  
„Nein.“

107\. Sprechen Sie nicht davon, „ihr Territorium zu Markieren“.  
108\. Niemand hat Interesse daran, ihren „kleinen Bogenschützen“ zu sehen.  
109\. Tragen sie kein Monokel, wenn sie keinen medizinischen Grund dazu haben.  
110\. Jammern Sie nicht, wenn andere Mitglieder des Teams neue Technik bekommen, und Sie nicht.  
111\. Ihr Aufenthaltsort während Sie in einer SHIELD-Einrichtung sind ist keine „need-to-know-Basis“  
112\. Bleiben Sie keinen betrieblichen Einsatzbesprechungen fern, weil „Ihre Geschichte eines ist“.  
113\. Tun Sie nicht so, als würden Sie während eines Meetings schlafen.  
114\. Schlafen Sie auch nicht in echt während eines Meetings.

„Was wenn ich wegen Blutverlust bewusstlos werde?“  
„Dann sollten Sie sich in einem Krankenhaus, und nicht bei einem Meeting aufhalten.“  
„Sie haben begonnen, mich mit einer Notiz zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, immer wenn ich in Begleitung auftauche.“

115\. Versuchen Sie nicht, einen Tunnel aus irgendeiner SHIELD-Einrichtung zu graben.  
116\. Versuche nicht, einen Tunnel IN irgendeine SHIELD-Einrichtung zu graben.“  
117\. Thors Cape ist keine „Gesundheits- und Sicherheitsgefahr“.  
118\. Versuchen sie nicht irgendetwas zu Magnetisieren.  
119\. Drohen sie nichts damit, ihre „Kräfte für das böse einzusetzen“.

„Ehrlich, Barton. Sie haben das versucht. Schauen Sie sich an, wohin das geführt hat.“  
„Dazu, von ihnen verhaftet, und von SHIELD rekrutiert worden zu sein, Sir.“  
„Exakt.“

120\. Wenn der Gedanke daran etwas zu tun oder zu sagen, Sie dazu bringt, für mehr als 15 Sekunden zu kichern, dann gehen Sie davon aus, dass Sie es nicht in die Tat umsetzen dürfen.

Nick Fury sah von der Liste auf und zu Agent Coulsons teilnahmslosem Gesicht.  
„Erinnern Sie mich doch bitte daran, warum wir dieses kleine Arschloch hier bei uns behalten?“  
„Weil er lächerlich gut in dem ist, was er tut.“  
Fury gab ihm einen „Sie verarschen mich doch“-Blick.  
„Und weil er definitiv das schlimmere Übel wäre, wenn er gegen uns arbeiten würde.“  
Fury lächelte fast schon. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass es etwas dieser Art sein müsste. Hoffentlich wird die letzte Regel ihn davon abhalten, Schlupflöcher noch mehr auszunutzen, als er es ohnehin schon tut.“  
„Für eine Weile, bestimmt. Und danach, nun, ich habe immer noch meinen Taser.“  
„Gut. Lassen Sie ihn immer voll aufgeladen.“  
„Das mache ich immer, Sir.“

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung zu Punkt 02: im original hieß es 'Seven Words in open comms' wofür ich allerdings keine richtige Übersetzung fand …  
> Anmerkung zu Punkt 81: 'Debriefing' heißt eigentlich so viel, wie Nachbesprechung, da 'brief' aber auch Unterwäsche sein kann, und 'de' ja bekanntlich eine Verneinen ist … na ja.  
> Anmerkung zu Punkt 75: Fury heißt wütend, Furry heißt pelzig.


End file.
